9 Months Losing Something
by Hasselhoff
Summary: COMPLETE Part 2 of 3 Carter and Abby try to work through their differences.
1. Prologue

Authors Note- Okay so this is the sequel, I hope it turns out okay. It will be the pregnancy Story lol, Losing Something - 9months. I hope you enjoy it and please, read and review.   
  
Prologue   
  
2 months pregnant, two 3 year olds, and an ex boyfriend who I believe I still love, a hectic job, and a bi polar mother and brother. Sometimes I wonder why I get up in the morning then I remember how all these things may bring stress sometimes but most of the time they bring happiness and love. Logan, Jeremy and I have been living in the apartment a little under two months, we have really been enjoying ourselves. John visits the boys, 3 times a week, and they sleep there every other weekend. They have even spent some week nights there. When both of us work at the same time they go to day care, the one in the hospital, its a good way for them to interact with other children, being twins they sometimes latch onto each other which is not very healthy, but I was told is expected at this ago. John and I have made a habit of spending a day each week with each twin separately. Mondays Logan and John go out and Jeremy and I hang out, then Thursdays, I hang out with Logan and Jeremy and John spend time together, it has been working out quite well.   
  
John and Tanya are still dating, she apparently has a bit of a problem with me. At work she is a bit hostile towards me at times, she thinks John still has a thing for me, or something along those lines, it reminds me of the time Rena was dating John and she broke up because she thought John liked me. Turned out she was right, maybe Tanya would be too.   
  
John and I have also become a little closer he comes over for dinner at least once a week. He stays until at least 10 o'clock on those nights too. We usually put the twins to bed at 8, so John and I spend some time together and we talk, or watch TV, whatever we do we have fun, I really enjoy those nights. I miss dating him, but I think it is time I move on, or maybe give him time to realize how great we could be together, who knows I'll just play it by ear.   
  
Susan and I are also very close, we have our girls nights still, well when we can. Sam, Elizabeth and Chen come too, sometimes Neela, we try to have girls night at least once a month it gets hectic with all the stuff each one of us have going on, but we do our best to get together and let loose. I don't drink any more though, so sometimes we just resort to watching a late night movie, or gossiping, whatever we do we have fun. Carter makes fun of the girls nights, but its because he doesn't get it. Oh well, he's cute he's allowed to not get it. John and Luka have also become quite close, Luka is very great full to John for saving his life, they have had a beer or two together, they are not best friends but have mended fences, and Luka really likes the boys, and so does Alex's so sometimes they will all go to the park together.   
  
Life isn't so bad, well most days it isn't! But each day seems to come with a new surprise, a new adventure, for me and the boys. 


	2. 2 months in

Authors Note- Hey all!!! In my last story Carter found out he had sons with Abby, Jeremy and Logan. Luka and Sam got married. Carter started dating Tanya, and Abby found out she was pregnant. Abby also moved out of Carters apartment... Here's the sequel....   
  
ALSO: I should have put this in the Prologue, but it would be good to read my other Fan fiction 2 weeks Losing something, before reading this!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
You hurt me so bad, You even made me cry,  
  
All I ever wanted was for you to love me,  
  
For you to give me a try   
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Love you baby! Mommy, when are you having the baby?" Jeremy asked putting his tiny hand on my stomach. "In 7 months." I answered, we have been living without Carter for about 2 months, it was hard for the boys at first to move again, but they were liking the new place and there is a boy about there age in the apartment next door so I often set up play dates with him. "Okay, Jeremy, get your coat we are going to daycare." Jeremy moaned, usually I would drop him off at Johns but Logan was there, he had come down with the flu and John did not want me getting sick so he insisted upon taking Logan. It had been 2 days and Logan was starting to feel better, but John didn't want to take the risk, so he is still there. It was nice though having alone time with Jeremy and Logan and Carter getting acquainted a bit better. I wrapped my son up in his bulls jacket and took his hand leading him outside. "When will I get to see Daddy and Logan again." He asked looking up at me. "In a day or two." He nodded, and then continued to walk, trying to break free of my grip, but I would not let him go, this street was busy and there was no way I was letting my 3 year old run free. "Jeremy, no. Hold my hand we'll be at the el any minute now." I lead him towards the stairs, holding his hand tightly.  
  
We make our way up the steep stairs, his hand stretched out to stop himself from falling head first into the dirty metal steps. We make it up to the platform and I keep a tight grip on his small hands. "Daddy!" I hear Jeremy scream, and there I see Carter holding Tanya's hand. YUCK I think to myself. isn't he suppose to be with our son? "Jeremy." He say letting go of Tanya and walking towards us picking Jeremy up and hugging him. "Hey Abby, how you feeling." He say kissing me on the cheek. "Good, where's Logan?" I ask suspiciously.  
  
"With my dad." He answers, in a carefree way. I had forgot that Jack was in town for the week, what a crappy week to come to town too, it was June but was cold and felt like November. "Oh, are they getting along okay?" I wonder.   
  
"Yes, great actually, he wants, to stop by your place and meet little Jeremy here." He says rubbing the boys hair. "Sure he can come by tonight." I respond, as the train pulled in,   
  
Carter looked at Tanya and waved, she smiled and waved back. "Well we better get going, I have to work." I explained  
  
"Oh, then let me take Jeremy we can hang out at the park and if you still don't want him near Logan, we I can take him to your place if you want and make us some dinner."   
  
"Yeah!" Jeremy, seemed to like this idea.  
  
"Sure but what about?" I said pointing to Tanya who was about to board the train.  
  
"Yeah, she just had to drop something off for me, she has to go to work too, so it doesn't matter." I nodded, then leaned in and kissed Jeremy.   
  
"You still have the key?" I hollered as I boarded the train.  
  
"Yeah, I guard it with my life." He waved and, I walked over to the window and they watched me go, blowing kisses to me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Kiss is just A kiss till you Find The one you Love   
  
A Hug is just a Hug Till its The 1 your Thinking of   
  
A dream is just a Dream Till u Make it come true   
  
Love is just a Word till its Proven To you!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I didn't like Tanya, I had met her briefly twice, she was nice enough, but I didn't like her. There was something about her, that gave me a queasy feeling. They seemed to be getting closer too. I thought space would help us, it was actually doing the opposite. It seemed like everyone I knew was happy accept for me. Gallant and Neela had each other. They were engaged that had yet to set a date though. The way they looked at each other you could tell they were soul mates. Susan and Chuck too. They had become a couple under such odd circumstances, but they seemed to love each other none the less. Then there was Sam and Luka, they were very happy, the three of them, Sam, Luka and Alex, they were even expecting a new born. Sam had found out she was pregnant about a month after me. We have become friends, too. Elizabeth and Dr. Dorset, they were definitely together.   
  
"Excuse me ms. is this seat taken?" a young handsome man, asked interrupting my self pity party.   
  
"Uh- no." I said removing my bag from the seat.  
  
"Thanks, oh I'm Anthony Carve, by the way." The man said extending his hand out to me.  
  
"I'm Abby, Abby Wycenzki." I said laughing.  
  
"That's a nice name." I laughed, what a line.  
  
"Yah, thanks, not really though." I responded. He laughed with me. He had dark brown hair with dark eyes, about 6 feet tall, chiselled features. tanned skin, he definitely was good looking.  
  
"So where do you work." He said noticing the tag clipped to my blouse.  
  
"Oh, I'm a doctor at County."   
  
"Really? That is cool. I'm a lawyer." A lawyer I was really starting to like this one.   
  
"A lawyer?" I asked cocking my eye brows.  
  
"yeah, criminal." "I'll keep that in mind if my kids ever get into any kind of trouble." "Kids?" Maybe that wasn't the best way to bring up my children to a very cute potential date. "Yeah, twins, there 3." I explained  
  
"So...Is there a father?" He hesitated.  
  
"Yes. But we aren't together."  
  
"In that case what are you doing tonight?" I had to say yes I mean I didn't know this man, but I could probably get Carter to look after the boys.  
  
"I should be free I get off work at 9."   
  
"What about coffee, we can meet at the corner of Charles, you know the cute little shop there?" I nodded, as the train came to a halt and Anthony got up, extending his hand to me. "Nice to meet you, Abby." He smiled then left.   
  
"Carter, hey." I said into the phone. As I walked from the EL station.  
  
"Abby, is everything okay?" I could see how he would wonder, I was calling him after see him only 25 minutes ago. "Yeah everything is fine, I was just wondering if you could stay with Jeremy till about 11 tonight."   
  
"Yeah, sure, are they making you work late?" I could hear him chewing on something.  
  
"Uh- yeah, yeah they are." I lied. I kind of felt guilty now. I hung up the phone and walked into the hospital. I was now a liar. I lied to the man I once loved, I'm going to hell.   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
love can sometimes be magic, but magic   
  
can sometimes be an ILLUSION!   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"So, did you like New York better then Chicago?" Anthony asked, as he nursed his coffee. He looked so hot in a black heavy sweat shirt and casual blue jeans.   
  
"I missed the people in Chicago, but I liked the business of New York, its hard to decide." I sighed, I stirred my coffee around and then brought it up to my lips.   
  
"So, your kids, what are there names?" Anthony inquired.  
  
"Logan, and Jeremy. Do you have any kids, or pets or anything?" I giggled.  
  
"Pets?" He laughed along with me. "No, no pets, not at all, I don't think pets are the same as children though, I do have children, a son and a daughter. My son Jody is 5 and my daughter Chailyn is 3, the same age as your boys." Cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Really, is there a mother?" I asked Using his line, and really hoping I wasn't a mistress although I didn't see a wedding ring.  
  
"No, she passed away last year, I haven't dated much since then. The kids and I have been living with my mom, and we are moving out soon, hoping to start a new life, the three of us." He explained morosely.  
  
"I'm sorry." I sympathized, I took his hand in mine and weaved our fingers together.  
  
I broke our gaze by looking down at my watch noticing it was 10:45, "Oh, I better be going I promised Carter I'd be home by 11:00" I said getting up and gathering my purse and Jacket, I felt kind of gross, because I didn't have the chance to shower before coming out, but Anthony had insisted that I looked beautiful.   
  
"I'll walk you home, I'll take the EL with you." He pleaded. I nodded and smiled, as long as John didn't see him, everything would be okay.   
  
"This was nice, " I said making my way out of the elevator, still holding onto Anthony's hand. "Yeah, it was, I have your number and you have mine, and I don't know about you, but I'll definitely will be calling you." He cooed. I brushed a stray hair out of my face, as he leaned in to kiss me, I was half leaning on the door just as our lips were about to meet, the door creaked open and there stood Carter mouth open. Anthony immediately kissed me on the cheek then gave me a wave. "I'll see you later." I was still a little shocked and embarrassed. I followed a fuming Carter into the apartment. "Wow that must have been one hectic shift." Carter grumbled.  
  
"Carter," I said watching him gather his jacket and keys. I Knew I shouldn't have let Anthony walk me up to the apartment. " Look I don't care Abby, whatever. Jeremy is sleeping, everything went fine." He said as he opened the door then he turned and looked at me "I just never thought it would get to the point where we had to lie to each other." He shrugged and left.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
I was here for you so long,   
  
now that you want me,   
  
I've moved on, found   
  
somebody new, he's even   
  
better then you  
  
------------------------------- 


	3. Truth and Carrots

Authors Note: chapter two is up!!! This is an interesting chapter, it is kind of boring to start off with but the end it neat. Keep reading!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sometimes we must get   
  
hurt in order to grow;   
  
we must fail in order to know.   
  
Sometimes our vision clear   
  
only after our eyes are   
  
washed away with tears  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
'Carrots, why can I not find the carrots? I just bought some. I know we did not eat them all, they must be around here...ah, there they are.' I pulled out the bag of baby carrots and reached up to grab the veggie dip. "Mommy, did you find them?" Jeremy asked sauntering up behind me and leaning up against the fridge, while chewing on his gum. "Buzz!"   
  
"I got it." Jeremy shouted as he ran for the buzzer. "Yeah!" He said casually.  
  
"Hey, Jeremy," Carter beamed through the speaker.  
  
"I'll let you into the building dad." He giggled. I heard Carter laugh and I was now prepared for the awkwardness that was about to abrupt. "Mommy, can daddy stay for dinner." Jeremy asked walking up next to me. "Not tonight baby." I said picking him up and walking to the door. I hadn't seen Carter since he caught Anthony and I in the middle of a kiss, well we hadn't really started yet.   
  
"Knock, Knock." Logan laughed.  
  
"Logan!" Jeremy cried, opening the door. There stood Carter with a big grin on his face and Logan in his arms. "Mommy." Logan said reaching out for me, it had been 4 days since we had seen each other. Jeremy lunged toward Carter, we switched kids and Carter walked in. "Hey how have you been Logan, have you had fun with daddy?" He nodded planting a kiss on my cheek. "Okay, I better get going now." Carter said setting Jeremy on the floor. "NO!" Jeremy shouted. His little forehead wrinkling.   
  
"I got to go, buddy." He said patting his arm. Jeremy, started to cloud up and became angry, I knew he was tired so this could have something to do with the brewing tantrum.  
  
"I want you to stay for dinner." He sobbed wiping his eyes with the back of his balled up fists. Carter lowered himself to Jeremy's level wrapping an arm around his back. "Hey baby, maybe tomorrow night okay, but tonight its just going to be mommy, you and Logan. Okay?" Jeremy leaned his head onto Carters shoulder his whole body shaking.  
  
Carter picked him up and looked at me. I nodded and he kissed Jeremy's temple. "Here go with mommy okay?" Loud screams escaped his tiny body. He obviously was not liking that idea. Carter did the only thing he could do, and took as seat on the couch with Jeremy in his arms. "I missed you mommy." Logan said smiling up at me. He was smiling. he still looked a little pale, but over all he looked pretty healthy. "I missed you too." I said kissing his head. "Dinner for four?" I said holding up an extra plate.   
  
"It's starting to look that way." Carter expressed half heartedly.   
  
I hoped he would leave right after dinner because I knew he was mad at me, for the whole Anthony thing. Truth be told I had a date with Anthony tomorrow night. I just did not feel the need to tell Carter about this. "Oh, I should call my dad." Carter piped.   
  
"Yeah, sure. He can come too, actually Jeremy still hasn't met him and I think he should, especially when your here." I explained, I just hoped he was falling for all my ass kissing.  
  
"Yeah, sure I'm sure he would love that actually. He always liked you."   
  
I smiled at this, his father was always very nice. His mother on the other hand was rather cold and scared me a tad. "Dad," Carter hollered through the phone. His dad must have been on a cell phone. "Whose daddy talking too?" Jeremy said wiping his red eyes and sniffling. "His daddy." I replied matter of fact.   
  
"Daddy has a daddy?" He responded still looking up at me.  
  
"Yeah, he gave me a truck!" Logan said running over to show Jeremy and I the truck.  
  
"He did?" I asked wide eyed. He nodded excitedly.   
  
---------------------------  
  
You Don't Deserve Me  
  
I Know That Its True,   
  
but I Want u So bad..  
  
What Do I Do  
  
----------------------------  
  
"So your my daddy's, daddy?" Jeremy asked Jack curiously.  
  
"Yes I am Jeremy." He said plopping mash potatoes on the brown eyed boys plate.  
  
"You are old then." He added. Jack found this quite amusing which I was thankful for. Sometimes Jeremy and Logan just said whatever came to mind, which is what most kids do I guess, it can be a little embarrassing when it is your child though saying the things.   
  
"Grandpa is very old Jeremy!" Carter encouraged. I smacked at Carters arm gently signalling him to cut it out. He turned and smiled to me.  
  
"So Abby," Jack Started as we cleaned off the plates. Carter was on the floor with the boys playing dinosaurs, Jack had bought Jeremy a small set of dinosaurs.   
  
"yeah."   
  
"John tells me your dating again." He stated nonchalantly. I was appalled by this comment.   
  
"uh- excuse me?"   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm happy for you though. I always thought you and John were good together though. I just think he can be hard to deal with sometimes. I think he loves you. He needs you, but he needs you to need him. John needs to be relied on, at least it seems that way. Maybe he tried to hard to fix you." I nodded, John must have really filled him in on the details on our relationship.  
  
"Yeah, but I was never broken. I'm better now though. I Know what I want." I explained.  
  
"Good. I'm glad. I still believe you two are meant for each other though. I don't like that Tanya. She's very possessive of him. I try to tell him that, but now that your happy it seems like he try's even harder with Tanya." This made sense, Carter had been a bit standoffish and rude with me since he found out about Anthony, maybe I shouldn't have lied to him, but I just felt it was the thing to do. I was really hating the way he was acting about this, I was more mature about his relationship with Tanya then he is being with me.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Love is like money, everyone   
  
wants it, its great when you   
  
have it, but it  
  
disappears really fast!  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi, yah is Abby there?"   
  
"Whose this?"   
  
"Uh- Anthony, whose this?"  
  
"You don't get to ask who this is you called me."  
  
"Is this Carter?"   
  
"How do you know who I am."  
  
"Abby, she told me a little about you."  
  
"Oh she did."   
  
"Carter what are you doing?" I say through the phone line. I hear a click, he should check to see if I am on the line before he goes harassing my friends.  
  
"Anthony" I ask hoping he is still there.  
  
"Yeah, hi!" he seems a little muffed.  
  
"Sorry, about that. Carter is just a little- I don't know." I say sitting on the bed.  
  
"No, don't worry. If you were my ex I'd be trying to get you back too." He coos.   
  
He so sweet, he's kind of making my teeth rot, which would be bad for anyone else to do, but from him its okay. "Abby-" Carter says knocking on my door, interrupting my conversation. "Hold on Anthony- Yeah."   
  
"I'm going." He turns and walks to the front door.  
  
"Anthony, I'll call you back in 2 minutes, Carter is leaving."  
  
"Sure." He says hanging up. I get off the bed and follow Carter to the door. Jack had left at about 7:30 he had foundation obligations.   
  
"Okay, see yah later." He says opening the door and giving me a small wave.  
  
"Carter." I stop him.  
  
"yeah." He doesn't even turn around.   
  
"My phone calls are none of your business." he tenses at this, but its true.  
  
"Abby, I don't think you should date him." He orders, now I'm flabbergasted.  
  
"Excuse me?" I object.  
  
"He's not right for you, he's not your type?"   
  
"Oh and you are such an expert on my type?" I say now raising my voice, I try and stay quite by its hard I am so outraged with his comments, I can't hold my anger in.  
  
"YES!" He says, he is very loud.  
  
"Keep your voice down John you'll wake them!" I instructed as he plays with the buttons on his jacket angrily.   
  
"Right." He says turning to leave.  
  
"If you know so much about me John Carter, If you know so much about what type of man I should date who should I date HUH?"   
  
"ME!" With that he slammed the door, leaving me baffled.   
  
------------------------  
  
Sometimes you lose,   
  
but you're gonna win   
  
if you just hang in  
  
-------------------------  
  
I stand there looking at the door for what seems like hours but when I look over at the clock is actually only 5 seconds, to be exact. I could probably stand here forever if it weren't for the loud cries of Logan. I slowly turn away from the door to go and tend to my screeching son. "Logan, baby. Mommy's here now." I say caressing his blond sweaty hair. I hear quite sobs as he reaches his hand out and grabs my shirt. I lean down to pick him up and carry him out of the room, his tiny head resting on my shoulder, his body racked with sobs. "It's okay bab-" I hear a loud knock on the door, and look through the peep hole to see and out of breath Carter. "Hey." I say opening the door.   
  
"Hey, is everything okay? I heard a scream." He says trying to catch his breath. I glance down at Logan, still crying. He reaches out and takes Logan from me.   
  
"Hey, Hey shh. Don't cry baby." Logan still has his head resting on Carters chest and his hand in mine. "I- I heard a scary yell and bang." Logan stammers.   
  
Carter gives me a knowing look.   
  
"Come baby, I'll take you to bed." I say grabbing him from Carter.   
  
"Bye daddy." He waves and sniffles. Carter waves back watching his crying son being carried off. I lay Logan down in bed, making sure Jeremy is okay too. I go out to the living room preparing to talk to Carter, but he's gone, he took off. Just like that.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Think highly of yourself,   
  
for the world takes you   
  
at your own estimate!   
  
----------------------------- 


	4. confusion

Authors Note- Okay so as you will soon discover I have tried this from a different angle, the CARTER angle lol. That's right this is from Carter's POV. I don't know how much I like it and I am not sure whether I will do it again, but I guess I will see what people think of it and then go from there.   
  
I had also hoped this chapter would be longer, but I was feeling a little uninspired, I hope yah like...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-------------------------------  
  
a break up is like a broken   
  
mirror.. it is better to leave   
  
it broken than hurt   
  
yourself trying to fix it   
  
back together   
  
--------------------------------  
  
"And the three little pigs..."   
  
"What do the three little pigs do?"   
  
"Daddy? What do the three little pigs do?" I looked over at Jeremy who is staring up at me and smile down at him. "UH- a lot, a lot of things son." He seems confused, but that is just the way he is sometimes. "Jeremy, go get your pyjamas and bring them out here okay?" He runs through the small apartment and grabs his race car pyjamas.   
  
"These ones?" He shouts from my bedroom door. I shake my head.  
  
"No, those are dirty go to your room and get the ones that are on your bed."   
  
He leaves that room and runs into his own bedroom.   
  
"He's pretty smart." I look over at Tanya and smile. I didn't really want her here when Jeremy was over for our night together but she popped in. This angered me. I think she should have showed a little more courtesy to my wants and needs. Jeremy was a little shocked to see her at the door. She isn't making a very good impression on her.  
  
"Okay, I found them. They are blue!" He says handing me the blue plaid pants and the blue t-shirt. He walks over to me, taking his top off. I pull the pyjama shirt over his head.  
  
"Hey where'd Jeremy go?" I ask, as the hole is not quite revealing his whole face. He giggles and starts screeching "RIGHT! HERE!" I pull the top down to reveal his messy hair and big brown eyes dancing. "Daddy I love you." He says smothering me with his body. "I love you too buddy." I say picking him up and taking his pyjama pants in one hand, walking him into his bedroom so we can be Tanya free. I shut the door behind us.   
  
"Daddy, I don't like her. She wrecked our night." He complains with sad eyes.  
  
"I know buddy, but I promise next week it will be just you and I." He smile and hops into bed. I lean down a kiss his forehead. "Love you." He adds sleepily as I close the door.  
  
"He sleeping?" Tanya asks seductively as I walk out to the living room.  
  
"Not yet, but he will be any minute." I say as I sit next to her. She starts to climb on top of me and spreads little kisses down my neck. "Good." She whispers, into my ear.  
  
"Tanya. We need to talk." I say trying to nicely shove her off me.   
  
"Later." She says going for my mouth. The loud phone ringing interrupts our, or her make out session. "Hello." I say trying to catch my breath.  
  
"Carter?" Abby frowns.  
  
"Yeah, Abby." I say escaping from Tanya and running from the couch.  
  
"Its her." Tanya barks, as she sits moping on the couch.  
  
"Carter, you let her in there with our son?" Abby lectures.  
  
"Look Abby, I really have to go. I can't talk now." I explain. I need to get Tanya out of here. I've had just about enough of her.   
  
"Okay, I just wanted to know what time you worked tomorrow?" She continued.  
  
"Uh- 9pm - 9 am." I rushed.   
  
"Okay, I work 12pm -12am" She explained.  
  
"okay, we'll just take them up to the paediatrics play room until you get off. They can sleep there. I'll call you back in about 10 minutes." She accepted this offer and hung up, now I could dig into Tanya.  
  
"I hate it when she calls." Tanya bitched.  
  
"I'm sure you do. Listen Tanya, I don't think is working out. I specifically told you I did not want you here on my night with Jeremy, or on my nights with Logan. or my nights with both of them together and you come anyways. The boys aren't use to you." I explained, rather calmly if you ask me.   
  
"John, we are together, and they just have to get use to me."   
  
"NO! We are not together. Not anymore. Please leave." I said pointing to the door with my head down. "Wh- What? You're breaking up with me?" She stammers. Why would that be so hard to believe? I'm a pretty good looking guy, I'm nice. I may be a bit geeky but I am an over all good guy. "YES!" With that she turned gave me a dirty look and left.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
A LOVE THAT IS DENIED   
  
ONLY GROWS STRONGER  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"I'm not taking my maternity leave til I'm roughly 9 months pregnant."   
  
"Your going to work your whole way through it?" Susan asked.  
  
"Ha, not by choice." Abby laughed.  
  
"I think you should go home now at 3 and a half months pregnant." Chen said adding her 2 cents in. "I think your all crazy." I said getting into the conversation, but the only thing I got in return was a few eye rolls.   
  
"What?" I feigned.  
  
"I'm off in an hour, have you checked on the boys recently?" Abby said approaching me.  
  
"I was just about to go up and see them." I said putting a chart down.  
  
"Okay, look, about the whole Tanya thing-" Abby started.  
  
"Don't worry I broke up with her." I sighed.  
  
"You broke up with her?" she seemed rather excited for someone who has a boyfriend.  
  
"Yah," I say a small smile breaking across my lips. I look at her and smile.  
  
"The boys, I better uh- I better go check- on them" I say pointing my pen nervously towards the ceiling. She nods smiling at me. "I'm going to go talk to Weaver, its pretty quite down here, maybe I'll be able to get off a little early. That way I can get those two sleepy heads into bed." With that she left, I watched her go,  
  
"You want her...BAD!" Pratt sang walking by me.   
  
"Shut up." With that I turned to go to the paediatrics floor.   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
You don't love someone because   
  
they're beautiful. They're beautiful   
  
because you love them.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"So...Maybe we could all eat dinner tonight? Together?" I hesitated. It had been a week since I had really talked to Abby and even then I was trying to get her off so I could successfully break up with Tanya.   
  
"Well, I can't tonight. It will just be you and the twins, I have a date." She became very quiet at the last word.   
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be by to pick up Jeremy and Logan at 7ish. Is that okay?" I said scratching my forehead annoyed. I hated this. Why? Why couldn't she just break up with Anthony like I did Tanya? I should have just waited for her like she wanted in the first place. She's gone, he's got her. I've met him he's great everything a girl could want-  
  
"Carter? Carter?" Jesus I hope that was all in my head.  
  
"Uh- yeah sorry. 7's okay?" I sad a little red in the face.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see yah then." With that she hung up.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Look for the rainbow in every storm  
  
find out for certain  
  
love's gonna be there for you,  
  
you'll always be someone's baby.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note X2: Okay so I had some questions asked in reviews so I am just taking the time to answer them!   
  
Carbytrekie02- I have read Round and Round and I loved it its great...I know this is kind of similar too it, but not really but I do really like that fic, oh and I have a surprise ending in store;) haha.   
  
Prue Halliwell- Trudeau- They are quotes, song lyrics ect. In between each paragraph. They are just sort of like thought I guess for the next paragraph to come. Most of them relate to the paragraph others just relate to Carter and Abby in general.  
  
Also for those who have commented on my grammar lol I know it sucks. I never did well in school with grammar. I'm trying though.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it! A LOT! 


	5. fights, heart breaks and movies

Authors Note- First I apologize for Chapter 3, something happened with FF.net, it posted Chapter 2 twice, and I tried to change it a couple times but it was not working too well. Anyways sorry about that. Then the server went down, and it gave me time to type so now here is Chapter four, it is quite long, my longest chapter yet I think. Don't get use to it though lol. I had time to type today. I am not quite sure when the next chapter will be posted I have a few school things coming up but I'll try to post a new chapter everyday. Here you go...Chapter 4...and as always R&R!!! Thanks to everyone has reviewed!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I can't understand why people   
  
are frightened by new ideas.   
  
I'm frightened of old ones.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Knock, Knock." My prince Charming, my knight in shining armour, my Anthony. Calls from the hall way of the apartment building. Okay so yeah I'm a sap, but what can I say he's helped me get over Carter, he's sweet, sexy and cute. "Hey." I say grinning from ear to ear, swinging open the door. He leans over and pecks my cheek. "For you!" He says handing me flowers. They're not dead, that's okay though. The only person who really got my "dead flower" thing was Carter. He was also the only one who ever bought me dead flowers. I set them on the table and signal for Anthony to take a seat. "Uh- Carter, he's late so the twins are still here."   
  
"Oh- is that okay with you? I mean they don't know who I am and everything!" He stammers worriedly, he's such a gentlemen.  
  
"Yeah, they won't know anything is going on. I'm just going to go get them ready to leave, they're stalling." He smiles at me nervously as I leave to get my boys ready.   
  
"Mommy, was that dad?" Logan asks, walking out of his bedroom.   
  
"No, honey daddy isn't here yet, where's Jeremy?" I ask in a rush. Logan shoves an animal cracker into his mouth and points towards the bedroom. He scurries off to the living room and I remember Anthony is in there, and run into find Jeremy so I can prevent Logan from spending too much time with him. "Jeremy?" I call pushing open his bedroom door. "I'm in the dark!" He screams, I walk over to him and pull the red gap sweater over his head, picking him up and bringing him out to the living room.   
  
"Daddy, I was lost but mommy found me." Jeremy calls to Carter, who is standing beside Anthony who is still sitting on the couch. "Ha, really, come here lets get going." He says grabbing Jeremy from me and taking Logan's hand. "Are you going to kiss my mommy?" Logan asks poking his head back into the room looking at Anthony sternly. "Logan come on, lets go buddy." Carter called from the hall. "I don't want him to kiss her." He hollered back to Carter, I could hear Carter coming closer to the door and picking Logan up with his other hand. I guess Logan figured something out, or heard Carter say something to Anthony.  
  
"No ones kissing anyone." Carter stated firmly.  
  
"You should kiss mommy." Jeremy laughed, wriggling free of Carters grip and jumping out his arms, to run free through the apartment, Logan followed suit. "Logan, Jer, get back here! Mommy has to go out and daddy wants to spend sometime with you. He works tomorrow." I chased after them leaving the men in the living room alone again.  
  
"Jeremy? Logan?" I walked into there bedroom and heard stifled giggles, following the noise to the closet. I opened it and looked inside to see them huddling on the floor.  
  
"Guys lets go!" I instructed them dragging them out of the closet. Usually they love spending time with Carter, they look forward to his visits and sleeping at his house. I had a pretty good idea though that this behaviour had something to do with Anthony. Although they didn't know what exactly was going on between Anthony and myself I was sure they could sense it.   
  
"Mommy?"   
  
"Yeah, Logan?" I ask pulling his blue gap sweater off his bed. Then pulling it over his head.  
  
"Why does daddy hate that man out there?" He pondered.  
  
"daddy likes him." I fib.  
  
"No he doesn't. I heard him say while I was walking into the room, that if he hurt you he'd kill him." Logan explained. Oh boy, why couldn't John threaten people when the kids were far, far away. "He did, did he." I said taking both their hands and leading them out into the living room, where John and Anthony were having a heated discussion to say the least. "John do you mind if I talk to you in the bedroom for a moment?"  
  
"yeah sure, I'll be one second guys, then the three of us will go to McDonald's!" They're faces lit up. He knew how to impress the boys. Too bad he wasn't as good at impressing me. John followed me into the bedroom closing the door behind himself. "Make this quick, I don't want him out there with our boys." He bitched.  
  
"See, John, that's not your call to make, and its also not your call to THREATEN my dates." I said emphasizing the threaten.   
  
"Look, I don't want you dating him." I couldn't stand him, not tonight.  
  
"I don't care what you want. I didn't want Tanya at my boys birthday party, but she was there and I did not complain ONCE!"   
  
"Oh, so now you're throwing the way Tanya acted in my face?" He spit.   
  
"You know what just go. Here are the twins bags." I said throwing there stuff at him.  
  
"I'll pick them up in the morning, around 9, before you go to work!" I barked as I left the room to hug my boys and left with Anthony. Leaving Carter to lock the door.   
  
------------------------  
  
Humour is laughing   
  
at what you haven't   
  
got when you ought   
  
to have it.  
  
------------------------  
  
"I really am sorry about Carter."   
  
"Abby, don't worry about it. It was 2 days ago. Besides I think I could take him." We laughed together at this. I didn't care whether Anthony could beat Carter up or not, I just liked being with him. Near him. Around him. I lay across as we cuddle on the couch. The boys were sleeping at Carters tonight. "So, this baby, when's the next appointment?" Anthony asked rubbing my stomach.  
  
"Um- a couple weeks." I say popping a piece of orange into my mouth, then one into Anthony's. "Do...You want me to go with you?" he asked tucking a stray hair behind my ear. "Oh- I don't know Anth-"   
  
"Don't worry I shouldn't have even asked." He said, he looked rather embarrassed as he got up from lying down with me into a sitting position. I brushed my hair away form my eyes. "Its just that Carter, he-"  
  
"Don't worry, I shouldn't have even said anything." He rushed off the couch and got his jacket on. "I have- I have an early case tomorrow, I really should go home." He leaned forward and kissed me roughly on the lips. I watched as he scurried out of the apartment rather abruptly. I wondered why he was upset up about this. This was in fact my child with Carter. I didn't think it would go over well with John if Anthony was there. I was not understanding men lately, I decided that I would bitch and moan about the to the one person who I knew would bitch and moan with me. Susan.   
  
"Susan? Its Abby!"  
  
"Hey Abby." She says cheerily, she probably just got laid. "What's up?" She continues.  
  
"Anthony just left, in a rush. He asked if he could come to my next appointment with me, and I said, well I didn't actually get to say no because he interrupted me. I was about to say no though and he acted offended and left." I gloomily explained.  
  
"He probably wants Carter out of the picture you know. Just you, Logan, Jeremy, Jody and Chalyn or whatever that Childs name is. He doesn't want Carter in the picture with you guys it disturbs his idealistic family." She comments. I never thought of it like that, but no matter what Anthony does Carter is the father of my children, almost three children now and its not going to change. I explained everything to Anthony and he said he was fine with it. "So your saying he wants to be the father of all my children including the unborn one." I ponder aloud.  
  
"Yep. He's cute, but he has an agenda."   
  
"How do you know this, you have only met him once." I scoff.  
  
"Call it women's intuition." She continues half heartedly.  
  
"If its women's intuition how come I didn't pick up on it?" I counter.  
  
"Because he's trying to get in your pants, he's not going to give you the vibe, especially since you want him in your pants." She rations.  
  
"Oh good god, none of this makes sense you know that right?"   
  
"It will, give it time." She's like a freaking fortune teller, she just whips out her crystal ball and predicts the future.   
  
"Okay then. Carters acting strangely I think he just doesn't like that I'm with someone and he's not." "Or...He's in love with you, and dated Tanya to make you jealous, not considering the fact that you just may go out and find yourself your own little Tanya and now the shoe is on the other foot." Seriously this women she amazes me sometimes.  
  
"Okay, lets talk about Chuck then maybe I can psycho analyze your life." I laugh.  
  
"Chuck is great. He's coming over after his shift. I'm excited. I love him, I don't know why I divorced him in the first place. I think I might want to marry him." She gushes.  
  
I hope she does, he makes her so happy and then have been together for 3 years now, its about time they tie that knot. Its funny the ways you can meet someone, and you don't fine out until later how perfect that person really is for you. Maybe if Carter and I had started differently, slower maybe. I don't know it confuses me. Right now I confuse myself. "Abby, I got to go, Chuck is at the door. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." She whispers into the phone. I laugh and hang up.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
How come you have enough time   
  
to go out and make other people   
  
fall in love with you, but you   
  
don't have enough time to pay   
  
attention to the one who already   
  
does.   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"The GSW, in Trauma 1 is stable, and the broken wrist in 3, should be ready to go." I tell Carter as we walk through the halls of County leafing through charts. "Okay, um what about the guy in Curtain 1?"   
  
"Uh- the guy who thinks the devils trying to extract his brain from his head? I called for a psych consult."  
  
"Good call."   
  
"Well, that's it for me." I say dropping the charts off at admit.   
  
"Yeah, you going to pick the twins up now?" He asks flipping through a chart.  
  
"Yeah. I think we're going to go home and to the park or something, watch a movie have a nice little family night. We use to do that all the time in New York, just the three of us."   
  
It was a tradition, on Friday nights we would watch a movie, the twins would switch weekends, on who got to choose the movie. We haven't done that since moving to Chicago things have gotten hectic and we have now just settled down, so it will be nice to start back up with old traditions. "Oh, do you want some company?" He hesitates asking.  
  
"Um, I don't know I'll ask the twins." I smile, "How was lunch?"   
  
"Good, we walked around by the river. You know the spot."   
  
"Yeah." We haven't talked about anything other then work and the twins, since I kicked him out a week ago and he doesn't know that Anthony is kind of upset with me right now. I would not tell him though because that would make his day and I'm not about to do that.  
  
"Okay, um why don't I call you when my shift is over at 6, which is in 2 hours and you can tell me if you want me to crash your little party." He grinned, as he tapped me on the shoulder. "I'm going to my locker, Tammy said she would bring the boys down, from the daycare centre on her way out. If you see her just tell her I'm in the lounge." I walked into the lounge gathering my coat and such out of it. I looked at my locker door and saw my pictures. One of the boys sitting on Eric's lap at Christmas wearing matching outfits, each in khakis and a navy blue button up shirt, a plaid shirt, with suspenders. Another one of Carter and the boys when we were staying with him, the boys sprawled out across him, as he reads them they're favourite fairy tale "The Three Little Pigs." My last picture is of Anthony and I his arm wrapped protectively around my waist, I pick up this picture and look at it, thinking about what Susan said, about Anthony wanting to be the ONLY male in my life, and erasing Carter completely. I closed the locker still clutching my picture in my right hand and one the way out tossed it in the trash.   
  
"Hey, guys." I say approaching the admit desk.   
  
"Hey mommy, Pratt is teaching my how to listen to my chest." Jeremy said with a huge smile. "Hey, Abby these kids are cool!" Pratt said picking Jeremy up, and taking him to see the board. I looked over at Gallant who was working on the computer and talking to Logan at the same time. "Hey, what are you doing with my kids?" Carter said walking by me to Pratt and Jeremy. "Calm down, I'm just teaching the kid about the board."  
  
I smiled looking up from the last chart I was filling out. I stuck it in the bin. "Okay boys, say good bye to Pratt, Gallant and Daddy." I grab my purse and start towards the door.  
  
"Here I'll walk you guys out." Carter says grabbing Logan off the desk, and Pratt follows with Jeremy still in his arms. I take Jeremy from Pratt and the four of us walk towards the car.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
You made me think you loved me   
  
You made me think it was true  
  
But now that we're together  
  
I'm already done with you   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Daddy, its like your part of the trodichion too?" Jeremy said, trying to wrap his mouth around the big word. Jeremy sat on my lap resting his head on my chest as Logan was stretched out across Carter, all four of us jammed on to one couch. My legs resting on Carters, Logan yawned loudly, just as the credits rolled. "Fini!" Carter said lifting Logan up and tickling his chest. "Bed time." I said bear hugging Jeremy.  
  
"No story, daddy. We just have to go to sleep tonight." Jeremy said gloomily  
  
"I know guys, but you got to watch a movie" he exclaimed excitedly.   
  
"YAY!!! I love that movie too!" Logan shouted  
  
"Spy kids are the best." Jeremy laughed.  
  
"Okay guys bed now, your in your pyjamas now just wash your face and brush your teeth." I instructed following them into the washroom, Carter trailing behind us.  
  
Okay, I'll take Jeremy, you take The Logan!" Carter told me, picking Jeremy up and bringing him closer so he could help him brush his teeth and wash up.  
  
"Night guys." Carter and I waved as we left the twins room.   
  
"Do you want something to eat or drink?" I offered as we headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Uh- no thanks!"   
  
"Okay I'm just going to make some popcorn."   
  
I popped open the microwave and stuck the bag of popcorn in, just as the phone started to ring. "Carter can you get that?" I asked, he nodded popping a chip into his mouth.  
  
"Hello?" I heard him say.   
  
"Yeah, she's here." I was wondering who he was talking too, it was 10:00 at night, not many people called me that late considering I have little boys who are in bed.  
  
"Why am I here? To see my kids. Look do you want to talk to Abby or harass me?" Now I knew who it was. "Carter give me the phone." I said ripping it from his grip. He glared angrily at me. I just shooed my hand at him and told him to bug off.  
  
"Hey Anthony." I hasn't spoken to Anthony since he left that night, I was avoiding his phone calls. "Hey why haven't you called me back I left like 20 messages on your machine." Only 20? It must have been at least 30.  
  
"Oh, my machine hasn't been working, I mean it - it doesn't, it doesn't let me listen to messages, you can leave them-" Carter gave me a confused look.  
  
"Abby what's going on here?" Anthony demanded.  
  
"Look, Anthony, what you said, about- " I stopped realizing Carter was here.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Look can we finish this later, I have a guest." I begged.  
  
"Abby, no I want to know now. I deserve to know. Go to another room."  
  
"He'll hear me no matter where I go." I informed him. Which was true. Lucky for me the twins were heavy sleepers. It was harder to hear in things in their bedrooms though. But voices carried. "When you told me you wanted to come to my next O.B appointment, it, well it freaked me out." I looked at Carter whose facial expression had gone from confused, enraged. "It made me think you were trying to eliminate Carter from my life and the twins life and our unborn Childs life and replace him with you."   
  
"That's not what I'm trying to do. Not for the twins at least, or the unborn baby. I love you Abby, I know I haven't told you this but I do. More then you can imagine. I mean I haven't felt this way about anyone since my wife, and you, you're different. Special." I could hear him smiling, like I said before I have a knack for these things. "I don't want Carter in your life, honestly, at least not more then the father of your children. I fear that he still has your love. That he's the one you want. I don't like when you guys hang out together even if it is just for the twins. But he's there now and I bet the twins are in bed."   
  
He bet right, but I liked Carter, I felt comfortable around him, and enjoyed his company.   
  
"They are in bed, and Anthony, I like you, care about you, a lot. I can't stop being friends with John though. I just could never do that." I was looking Carter in the eye as I said this. He smiled, and I blushed.   
  
---------------------------  
  
You helped me laugh  
  
because of you...  
  
I have no fears.  
  
Together we live  
  
together we grow  
  
teaching each other   
  
what we must know  
  
You came into my life  
  
and i was blessed  
  
i love you friend  
  
you are the best  
  
release my hand  
  
and say goodbye  
  
please don't worry  
  
I'll try not to cry  
  
I promise you this  
  
its not the end  
  
because like I said  
  
you are my friend!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Authors Note x2- Okay I need some help for some of the chapters to come in this story....I wanna expland on the twins a little bit so I guess this is like a vote...  
  
QUESTION: Who do you think would be the wild twin, the sweet twin, the smart twin, the good twin, the nice twin and the funny one. Also who do you think is closest with which Parent...  
  
thanks for all the help! 


	6. honesty is the best medicine

Authors Note- Here we are the fifth Chapter, this one I think is the worst chapter I have written so far and I am kind of disappointed with it, but I don't know how to make it any better, so I am hoping to get an amazing Chapter 6 out by the end of tomorrow. This chapter seems rather uneventful, also.   
  
Big Thanks goes to Abby Lockhart2 for mentioning my fic in her authors note, if you haven't already read it, go read her fic Unknown secrets and hidden lies, its great, trust me you'll be very impressed. Its awesome.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
------------------------------  
  
Nights are too long and   
  
I'm cold here without you  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I think that you going out with this guy is a BIG mistake!" Carter said holding tightly onto Jeremy's hand. "Too bad this is none of your business." I say in a firm voice. I gripped tighter around Logan's hand as we entered county. "You're six months pregnant, with MY baby. I don't think that you should be dating. Anyone." Carter whined.  
  
"He just doesn't want anyone else to have you." Frank interfered. As I leaned down and picking up Logan Carter doing the same to Jeremy. I was nervous about this whole baby situation, I had something I had found out that I needed desperately to tell Carter but I knew I couldn't it just wouldn't be easy. I knew he wouldn't mind, but it would be more work and we would have to figure out how we would make the arrangement work. It would definitely mean a new arrangement from the one we have now. "Okay, just break up with him. You even said it yourself he hates that you and I are friends. I don't want to loose our friendship." He said stopping at the lounge door.  
  
"Mommy, listen to the man." Logan said poking his head in my face. Carter gave me a cocky smile and pulled at his briefcase strap. We both had our hands full, of our work bags and our sons. It was 8 o'clock in the morning and I am very tired, this whole pregnancy thing was weighing in on me. My stomach was huge, and most importantly I was horny and hungry. Carter had come over early this morning to let me sleep in a bit while he looked after the twins, our 8:30 shifts often gotten in the way of family breakfasts.   
  
"Lets go, lets drop our stuff off and get these nosy boys to daycare." I said smiling, as we entered the lounge. "Logan, Jeremy how's life kids?" Pratt said turning from his conversation with Luka to focus on the boys. "Good Pratt. Guess what?" Jeremy exclaimed. "What J man?" Pratt, always the one with the nick names.  
  
"I felt the baby kick." He said happily.   
  
"ME TOO!" Logan chimed in.   
  
"O, I want to feel the baby kick!" Pratt said walking up to me and putting his hand on my stomach. Jeremy threw his head back and laughed. "Here let me take Logan." Pratt said removing his hand from my stomach and walking away with my son. "Thanks Pratt." I say as I walk to my locker to get my things ready. Carter still keeps Jeremy in his arms as he gets his things ready, Jeremy loves his daddy so this does not surprise me. "So, how's the baby?" Luka asks getting up from the table.   
  
"I wouldn't know, I couldn't make it to the last appointment." Carter shrugs.   
  
"Aw, that's too bad." Pratt says, playing some sort of game with Logan, as Jeremy plays with the collar on Carters coat. "He was working." Jeremy added.  
  
"Really? Your daddy doesn't work!" Luka said tauntingly.   
  
"Yeah." Jeremy argued "He's a doctor, a good one too." Luka laughed and then walked over to Jeremy, taking him from a busy Carter and exiting the lounge with him.  
  
"Don't take him far." I yell after them.   
  
"You know, I should have a kid, you already have two why don't you give the baby to me." Pratt Cracked, as he held Logan.   
  
"I want a baby. I'll take care of it." Logan decided. The three of us laughed at this. He was pretty cute. "Okay time to go up to daycare." Carter said grabbing Logan, from Pratt.   
  
"No. I want to stay here with you guys." Logan moaned.   
  
"Maybe another day, like when you're 30 and have your PH D." Carter said grabbing the youngster right from Pratt and balanced him on his hip.   
  
"Are you coming?" He asked as he turned to me.  
  
"Um...You take Logan up now and I'll take Jeremy up when I'm ready, that way they are not so attached." I explained, he nodded in agreement and left.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A kiss is a lovely trick designed   
  
by nature to stop speech when   
  
words become superfluous.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"I'm heading up." I say  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you up there in 5 minutes." Carter pipes up. I Stop dead in my tracks.  
  
"You don't have to."   
  
"What, Abby this is my child too, I want to come." he argues back. I gulp. Hard.   
  
"Okay, sure." I say a little stunned.  
  
I walk to the elevator and hit the up button, I wait impatiently fidgeting endlessly, I can't help it I'm so nervous, once Carter knows, well its out in the open. I mean he hates Anthony, he thinks I'm going to stop being his friend because of him, and if he knows I didn't tell him about this, he'll think its because of Anthony and that we're drifting or something crazy like that. I am so confused. About so many things. First I don't know if I love Anthony like he says he loves me. I haven't said those words since I was with Richard, at least not to a man. I have to, Logan and Jeremy, everyday a hundred times a day too. They hate it. I'm also very nervous about their first day of preschool, they start in a week, I hope they do okay. I know they are very attached to each other, Carter is worried, but they're 3 and we do spend time with them individually, I think they will be close, but have lives of their own. Carter was another one of my issues, god he's great. He's so handsome and I think he was one of my real loves, I really missed him when we ended. The elevator came to a halt and I got off, pursing my lips and them smacking them together. I walked up to the front desk, smiling pleasantly at the lady, "Um I have an appointment, Abby Wysenczki" I said with a tight smile and a small cough. "Okay, right this way Ms. Wysenczki" The young girl said happily. I followed her nervously and shut the door, dressing in the hospital gown.  
  
"Abby, hi!" Doctor Summers said as she entered my hospital room.   
  
"Are you ready?" she asks. I nodded.  
  
"We're not waiting for Dr. Carter? He hasn't been at the last couple appointments...Never mind." She seemed embarrassed, she must think we don't speak anymore.   
  
"Actually he is coming to this one, I am nervous though because he doesn't know." I say swallowing hard.   
  
"Okay, well if he's coming then he's going to find out." She pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I know."   
  
"Do you want to know the sex?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."   
  
"So few surprises?" She offered. I nodded agreeing. There are so few nice surprises in the world. "Okay so here we go, you know the drill look at the screen right there." She said pointing the black screen which becomes like a camera into my stomach, I loved looking, just watching made me think of when the I was pregnant with the boys, I was a little depressed then over the whole Carter situation. I heard a noise at the door and there stood Carter, clad in suspenders, white shirt, his dr. coat he turned his head from me to the screen and all then suddenly... "Whoa" was all could be heard coming from him.   
  
-------------------------  
  
I dress for women,   
  
and undress for men.  
  
------------------------- 


	7. comforting pain

Authors Note- Sorry this chapter was not posted sooner, but I was busy last night, I hope to get at least 2 chapters up by the end of the weekend so watch out for those. Anyways here's chapter 6, oh special thanks to everyone who answered my question from the last chapter I have taken what you said into consideration. I have another one for you this chapter too, just read the Authors Note x 2.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
When my last teardrop falls,  
  
I will stand tall,  
  
And keep all our memories,   
  
And all of what used to be.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Why? What?" Carter stumbled over words, looking completely in awe.   
  
"Carter," I said soothingly, he looks over at me, then back at the screen.  
  
"Uh- Dr, Can I talk to Abby, alone please." He requests still eyes focused on the screen.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll be back in a minute." She says shutting the door. Carter walks closer to me and continues to look at the screen. "How many babies are on that screen Abby?" He says on the verge of freaking out. "A couple." I say squinting up at him.  
  
"A couple? He stammers. Why wouldn't you tell me?" He is now almost yelling.  
  
"Carter, we're just having a couple extra kids then expected." I say, I am really trying to play this pregnancy down. "Abby, I thought there was going to be one baby in your stomach not 3!!! This explains the big belly though."  
  
"Carter I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I try to argue this better but when your feet are up in stirrups and your in a very uncomfortable hospital gown its hard to put up a decent fight. "you know what Abby, I'm just sick of the lies, okay. I don't- I just- I've got to go to work." With that he slams the door and leaves. I can not believe I just screwed this up. I should have told him. I just, I should have told him right away.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
You told me not to talk to you   
  
So I told myself not to cry  
  
But not talking to you for days  
  
Just makes me want to die!   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"So, now the baby, has had more babies?" Jeremy said as Carter and I sat on the couch explaining to the boys what is happening with the babies. "Not exactly!" I correct.  
  
"No dummy..." Logan says  
  
"Hey, no one here is a dummy." I intervene.  
  
"No, Jeremy, mommy is having three babies." Carter explains.  
  
"Are you their daddy too? Or is it Anthony?" Logan asks.  
  
"No its me. I'm the babies daddy." He says a little smile playing across his lips.   
  
"Okay." Logan says jumping off of carters lap. I looked over at Carter and his once soft glance, was now cold and angry I knew this look was especially for me. I tried to put on my best innocent face but that wasn't working very well. "Well guys..." Carter started gathering his coat and putting his shoes on. "I've got to go. But, I'll see you guys tomorrow night, for our special night together." Carte said walking over to each boy and kissing them on the cheek. "Can I come with you daddy?" Jeremy asked.   
  
"Not today baby." I said picking him up and rustling his hair.   
  
"Why?" Jeremy questioned.  
  
"Because, you're with your mommy tonight." Carter answered for me.  
  
"Why can't you stay with us for dinner?" Jeremy inquired.  
  
"Not tonight." Carter said opening the door and leaving I wasn't liking this attitude of his.   
  
Jeremy looked up at me with sad eyes, I turned to look at Logan who also looked quite distraught over their fathers coldness. All of the sudden Logan picked up at car and threw it at the door "Daddy is stupid." He yelled walking into his bedroom. Carter had been rather distant from all of us since I told him about the triplets, or rather he found out. He has been here but sharp with the boys and rarely talks to me. He zones out for long periods of time also. He seems very angry over the whole situation. I can't blame him for being upset with me, but the twins he should be a little nicer too. He told Pratt that he hates that I lie about everything, like me even having kids in the first place. Then Anthony now this. I guess I can't blame him.   
  
--------------------------  
  
love is like a book......  
  
if you tear a page, you   
  
rip the heart...and have   
  
to pay for both!   
  
--------------------------  
  
"So triplets now?" Anthony said throwing his fork angrily onto the plate. I nodded slowly chewing on my food, swallowing each little bite the best I could. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this. How could you not tell me this?" He continues enraged.   
  
"Anthony I hadn't even told Carter and he's their father." I softly tell him.  
  
"I'm your boyfriend." He says pointing at himself with the fork.   
  
"So? That means your higher above my best friend and the father of my children. ALL 5 of them." I Say just as angry.  
  
"Abby, I can not believe you are saying this. I feel like I come Fifth in your life fourth on a good day." He spits.   
  
"Fifth?" I asked angry yet some what puzzled.  
  
"Kids, Carter, friends, work, Anthony." He says tossing his napkin onto the table.   
  
"Yeah, you know what Anthony you got into this relationship knowing that this was my life, sorry that I don't throw all my responsibilities onto my mother like you do. She raises your kids, looks after your house. EVERYTHING. I have to go." I say getting up, slamming my chair into the table and storming out of the somewhat fancy restaurant.   
  
I walk through the rainy Chicago street, the street lights cast a comforting yellow glow over me as I stomp in some of the tiny puddles, not thinking about my new shoes. I thought Anthony was different, but what could I expect his was a high profile attorney. I saw the EL and decided it was my best bet to take it home. Although I didn't feel like going home, so I went to the next place I could think of...  
  
----------------------------  
  
Meeting you was fate,   
  
Be coming your friend   
  
was a choice, but falling   
  
in love with u was   
  
beyond my control   
  
----------------------------  
  
"Abby, You have a date tonight." I looked up at the puzzled man, he was wearing a blue sweater and blue sweat pants. Half of his hair was matted down the other half was sticking straight up. I think I woke him up. "Did I wake you?" I ask. He starts to nod his head yes then ends up shaking his head no. "Oh." Is all I can say.   
  
"Come in." He says moving out of the door way.  
  
"Thanks." I mumble.  
  
"What happened?" He asks knowing something is wrong between Anthony and I. "I think we just broke up." I tell him. He looks down at me, and brings his hand to my face wiping a stray hair out of the way. I sniffle softly and sigh. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes, the reality of it all is suddenly sinking in. I think I'm going through some pregnancy stuff right now because all the sudden I'm bawling. My emotions are all out of whack and the tears cascade down my cheeks, I wipe them away quickly and Carter looks down at me with a curious look on his face. He knows I usually don't cry not in front of anyone at least. I feel his arms envelope my body and my head makes its way onto his chest. He puts his face in my hair inhaling the scent and then planting a small kiss onto my forehead. I grab onto him tighter and cried harder. I swear this is out of character for me. I hear him softly whispering "shh, its okay." into my hair my but its barely audible over my sobs. He moves me away from his body and brings his hand to my face wiping away stray hairs, and falling tears. Then Carter leads me by the hand over to the couch and we sit down. He pulls me into his arms and kisses the top of my head. "What happened babe?" He asks sweetly. I don't know what's going on here, but it suddenly feels very right. I lie down on his my back on his chest, his arms protectively around my waist and his one hand on my stomach. His hand sneaks its way under my shirt to rest on my ever growing stomach. "Anthony and I broke up." i squeak. I feel him massage my belly.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"No, your not you wanted this to happen since day one." I quip. I was pretty mean, but suddenly I'm enraged, I'm telling you these hormones, are crazy.   
  
"Why'd you break up?" He asks ignoring my previous statement.  
  
"He doesn't like where he places in my life." I say.  
  
"Where's that?" he questions.  
  
"5th." I laugh.  
  
"Where...am I?" He asks nonchalantly.   
  
"Anthony thinks second."   
  
"And you think..." He pushes, god this guy is persistent.  
  
"I don't know, the same, I guess." I say it like I don't care. But I do. "You know what? I don't even think that relationship was going to last anyways." I continue. "I mean, we are just so different. He's more work oriented while I'm more family oriented." I explain.   
  
He's quiet doesn't say anything. I can hear him breathing silently, and his fingers playing relentlessly on my stomach. Then suddenly... "I'm not going to be the rebound guy Abby."   
  
I'm taken aback by this comment, seeing as this was never my intent, I really enjoy his company, but I am not here for sex, he's just the only one I feel I can turn to right now and I just need him to comfort me. I didn't mean to cry. "I don't want you." I say sharply.  
  
"Okay." He sighs. We are both quite upset with the other, yet neither moves from the comfortable position we lie in. I lean my head back further on my chest and feel him move his hand to grab the blanket that was carelessly thrown over the top of the couch. He places it gently over us and I rearrange it. I can still feel his fingers on my stomach, playing gently. I start to doze off and hear him softly snoring.  
  
--------------------------  
  
judge me all you want   
  
but keep the verdict to   
  
yourself  
  
---------------------------  
  
All I can see is bright lights...am I in heaven? I try to open my eyes but the light gets brighter and brighter. I pry them open and realize its not god, its the light shining in from Carters window. I sit up, quite disoriented. I look down and see Carter still lying there peacefully sleep his hand, still resting on my stomach, it actually had seemed to lower its self a bit. I look at the clock, its 6:05, I remember I have to work, at nine, so I should probably get going. I got off the couch and looked around, I walked down the familiar hall into the boys room and kissed them gently on the forehead. They looked so peaceful and cute, I closed the door gently, walking away. I walked into the living and saw Carter lying there, I leaned down planting a kiss on his forehead too. I made my way to the door, stopping when I heard Carters voice. "Just because I don't want to be your rebound guy, doesn't mean I don't want to be with you someday." I smiled to myself and walked out of the apartment.   
  
-------------------------  
  
How do you know if   
  
he's your soul mate?....  
  
You'll just know...  
  
--------------------------  
  
Authors Note x2- You now know the truth they are having triplets. I need to name the triplets I have 13 names for each Sex that I like, so I'm going to post then and you can tell me your top 3 fave for each one if you want...thanks for all the help.   
  
Girls Names- Hateya, Mackenzie, Kayla, Cheyenne, Makayla, Mariah, Zoe, Jocelyn, Alexis, Kelsie, Kylie, Jade, Dylan, Ariana (1 extra name for the girls)  
  
Boys Names- Cody, Mason, Blake, Maxwell, Bryce, Zachary, Sebastian, Alejandro, Colby, Cole, Julian, Jaden, Christian 


	8. things just get better

Authors Note- Hey everyone...I'm just going to let you know that this chapter and the next one could be a little weak, I am trying my best to build up for the big event I have been planning in my head for a while now, I hope everything falls into place nicely, thanks to everyone who voted on their favourite baby names, its not over though I haven't gotten enough votes to make a good decision so I'm going to continue with round 1 before I go to round two...so I'll repost the names at the bottom of the page again.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
------------------------------  
  
I would give u the sun.....   
  
the moon....and all the   
  
stars in the sky, but 4 now,   
  
would u take all my love?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"So? you guys broke up?" Susan asked cringing.   
  
"Yeah, I was really upset too. I guess I initiated it though." I explained.   
  
"Initiated what?" Chen asked walking up to admit to join me and Susan.  
  
"Abby broke up with Anthony." Susan explained solemnly.   
  
"Really?" Chen asked a little surprised.  
  
"Yup." I nodded. I did it a couple weeks ago I guess I just didn't feel about talking about it.   
  
"Good, I'm a Carter supporter." Pratt said walking over to put his chart in the pile.   
  
"How are you supporting Carter?" Luka asked. Okay now this conversation was getting much bigger then I would have liked. "I'm supporting Carter and Abby as a couple, they are having like what 3 more kids together?" Pratt inquired. I nodded then turned away to see yours truly walking into the hospital. "Speak of the devil." Chen commented wakling away. "Mommy." I heard my boys holler for me. I walked over to them and picked a running Logan up, and kissed him on the forehead. "Hey did you guys have fun with daddy?" I asked patting Logan's wild not brushed hair down.   
  
"Yes." Jeremy answered breaking free of Carters hold on his hand and running to the admit desk and right into Pratt's leg. "Hi!" He said shyly.   
  
"Hey little man. Want to help me diagnose foot fungus." He said picking Jeremy up.  
  
"Don't even think about it Greg." Carter called.  
  
"The guy wants to be a doctor right?" Pratt asked him.  
  
"I want to be a baby doctor." He said with a smile.  
  
"Well, some babies have foot fungus." Pratt added.  
  
"Pratt give me my kid." Carter said walking over and taking Jeremy from Pratt. I was glad for that, I didn't want Jeremy having night mares about foot fungus.   
  
------------------------  
  
Know everyone you   
  
love but don't love   
  
everyone you know  
  
------------------------   
  
"Hey... How's the diagnoses going?" Carter asked grinning as I marked things down on the chart. "I've been puked on, 3 times." I said disgusted.  
  
"Oh, now that's disgusting." Carter said with a laugh. I laughed along with him and pulled a lighter tighter at the strings on my third pair of scrub pants. I walked out of the exam room and before I knew what was going on Carter was pulling me into an empty exam room. "Why are we in here?" I asked smiling.   
  
" Cause I need to tell you something." I was curious as to what he was talking about.   
  
"And you couldn't, out there?" I said pointing to the admit desk area.  
  
"No." He states simply.  
  
"Okay, what is it then?" I demand.  
  
"After...After you and Anthony broke up and you slept with me on my couch." He says a small smile crossing his lips. "Yeah." I push.   
  
"When you left I told you that I wanted to be with you, just not right then...Do you remember?" I nodded, getting quite nervous. "Well, I just wanted to tell you, that I wanted you for two years, then I got you. Then we screwed it up. I just don't want anything to go wrong now because of all, and I mean ALL those kids we have, so I don't want to jump into anything right now. Saying that I don't even know what you think of being with me at all, you could not be interested in me at all, but I just think you should know that I love you." I looked up at him. He was very serious and was holding my gaze. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him squarely on the lips, we kissed for a minute or so. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest, looked up at him and said. "I know how you feel" and then left. I walked to admit desk, looked over at Susan adn she gave me "WHAT HAPPENED?" look, I just smiled then left. "Okay I'm going to get my boys." I announced, leaving the main area and going to my locker. I could feel someone on my heels I just didn't know who, I turned around to see Pratt following me.   
  
"Hey," he said opening his locker.  
  
"Hi." I replied.  
  
"You going home?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll probably get something to eat first, the twins and I will probably go to the dinner down the street." "oh, you read my mind that's where I was thinking about going." Pratt said.  
  
"Yeah, you want to come with us? I know the boys love you." He smiled at me.  
  
"Sure that would be nice."   
  
---------------------------  
  
Life was nothing but  
  
an awful song, but now  
  
I know the meaning of  
  
true love.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"I want pizza." Logan said setting his menu down.  
  
"You read that whole menu by yourself?" Pratt teased.  
  
"Yes." Logan said.  
  
"Logan is smart." Jeremy giggled.   
  
"I can tell." Pratt said.  
  
"Logan, you can have some pizza, and what would you like Jeremy?" I asked  
  
"PIZZA!" He said wide eyed.   
  
"Pratt what would you like?" Jeremy said looking up at the man who was sitting next to him. "PIZZA" Pratt joined. Logan and Jeremy burst into laughter and Pratt smiled at me, I really was amazed at how great he is with kids. "Abby?" Pratt asked.  
  
"Pizza." I added. I smiled at Pratt who smiled back, if he wasn't such an ass most of the time he could probably find someone who would want to be with him. He isn't bad looking and he is nice. My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone going off. I looked up at Pratt and smiled, he signalled for me to go outside and talk and he would watch the boys.  
  
"Hello?" I asked  
  
"Abby, hey." It was Carter, I could feel my cheeks redden and a smile crossed my face.  
  
"Hey, Where are you?" I pondered.  
  
"Um- at home actually. I got off early." He said   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Where are you?" He asked.  
  
"Pizza hut, we were going to go to the diner but it closed early." I said  
  
"Oh really."   
  
"Yeah, we just ordered, Pratt came too." I laughed.  
  
"Pratt Huh? He loves those kids." Carter laughed.  
  
"Yeah." I said just above a whisper. We were both really quite for a bit until he broke the silence. "Uh- do you mind if I stop by tonight around 10 or so?"   
  
"uh- sure." I hesitated.  
  
"Okay," He seemed a little confused now.  
  
"Yes, come by tonight." I said a little more enthusiastic this time.   
  
"Okay." He laughed. I looked into the restaurant and there was Pratt and the twins munching down on the pizza that had just arrived.   
  
"I better go Carter."  
  
"Sure, see you then." With that we hung up and I wondered what this evening had in store for me. I walked into the restaurant and sat next to Logan, "who was that mommy?" He asked me. "It was daddy." I answered putting my phone into my purse.  
  
"I wanted to say hi." He whined.  
  
"Daddy had to go." I said. Logan ignored this and picked up his pizza to eat it.  
  
"Triplets huh?" Pratt started.  
  
"Yeah." I answered.  
  
"You have any names?" He asked.  
  
"A few." I smiled.  
  
"Name some!" Pratt demanded.  
  
"For girls, I like Mackenzie, Alexis, and Jade, Carter likes Kelsie a lot. For boys, We both like Cody, and Blake and I like Bryce. Carter likes Christian and Cole."  
  
"Really, have any more?"   
  
"A few." I answered.  
  
"Those are the main ones?"   
  
"Yeah pretty much." I smiled.  
  
"But, you know we are not sure yet."   
  
-------------------------  
  
I am who I am today   
  
because of the choices   
  
I made yesterday.  
  
--------------------------  
  
I flick off the television and make my way to the door after hearing the loud knock. I open it up and see a smiling Carter. "Hi." I say shyly.  
  
"Hey." He says leaning down a kissing my forehead. He walks by me into my apartment and takes his coat off, and places it over the kitchen table.  
  
"So?" I ask.  
  
"So...Oh yah, uh...What was today?" He says smiling.  
  
"Uh- Thursday." I answer avoiding the topic completely. He laughed moving closer to me and putting his arms around my waist, he planted a small, soft kiss on my mouth.  
  
"That remind you." He asked after. I sucked on my lips and nodded yes. He smiled and I reached up placing my arms around his neck pulling him down for more. I could feel his mouth open and I had a feeling this could go a little too far, I didn't think we should be doing this with our kids in the next room, but I really miss him and I am horny. Suddenly he pulled away, "Abby." He said out of breath, I could tell that he was enjoying this though. "I want to be with you, I just don't want it to end badly, so I think we should take it easy, for everyone involved." I nodded resting my head in its trademark spot the middle of John's chest. "I love you too." I mutter quietly.  
  
"I know baby." He said pulling away and leaving the apartment.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
You make me strong  
  
show me I'm not weak   
  
to fall in love  
  
what I thought I'd never need  
  
now I can't get enough.   
  
I always made it on my own  
  
I always thought I would   
  
could keep control   
  
you've changed everything   
  
I believe and now I   
  
just can't fight this   
  
feeling baby.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note x2- You now know the truth they are having triplets. I need to name the triplets I have 13 names for each Sex that I like, so I'm going to post then and you can tell me your top 3 fave for each sex if you want...thanks for all the help.   
  
Girls Names- Hateya, Mackenzie, Kayla, Cheyenne, Makayla, Mariah, Zoe, Jocelyn, Alexis, Kelsie, Kylie, Jade, Dylan, Ariana (1 extra name for the girls)  
  
Boys Names- Cody, Mason, Blake, Maxwell, Bryce, Zachary, Sebastian, Alejandro, Colby, Cole, Julian, Jaden, Christian 


	9. happiness and pain are usually found in ...

Authors Note: Just to let you all know next chapter will be the last chapter of this part, but I will be adding yes ANOTHER sequel. So don't kill me about the ending. Please Read and Review. I have also narrowed your name selections down, so I hope to name those babies soon. You will see the names that got the most votes at the bottom of the page. Also I wrote this chapter late at night and did my best to spell check it, so bare with me on this one.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
What lies before us   
  
and what lies beyond   
  
us is tiny compared   
  
to what lies within us.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"8 months pregnant, with triplets, Carters triplets, mind you. You have twins at home, Carters twins also. Well aren't you the luckiest gal in Chicago." Romano smiled sarcastically. "When's the maternity leave baby doll?" Romano said annoyingly.  
  
"I start next week." I continued to write on my chart trying my best to ignore Romano's comments. "Is the boyfriend going to take some time?" I looked up from my work and was about to yell at him, for bothering me, in a rude manner but Carter came up behind me and stopped me. "yes he will. 2 weeks after the babies are born." Carter told him.  
  
"Good, good." With that Romano walked away and I looked up at him. I was tired, my ankles were swollen, my head hurt and to top it all of I was FAT! Really fat unnecessarily fat. I knew I'd love all my babies, but boy are they a pain in the ass to carry around. He continued to smile annoyingly at me. So far everything was annoying me today. "What?" I barked. "Nothing sunshine." Carter said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't start with me John. You knock me up, and you have the nerve to start with me?" I bitch, he seems afraid, and my next batch of emotions, are the crying, depressed, sad, guilty emotions. My least favourite kind. I feel the tears coming to my eyes, and I start to cry. He comes over to me and tries to hug me but he can't fit his arms around my belly. This makes me cry harder, Susan notices this and comes over and tries to comfort me. "What's wrong?" She asks soothingly.  
  
"I'm fat and Carter hates me." I sob.  
  
"I don't hate you. I love you." He interrupts.  
  
"No you don't your just saying that so you can dump me after I have your babies. Your using me as your own personal baby maker." I cry, I pause for a moment and it suddenly becomes clearer to me "I'm your oven!" I walk away leaving Carter and Susan watching after me. I slouch into one of the couches in the lounge and put my feet up. I realize its not my break but this doesn't bother me. "coffee?" A heavily accented voice asks.  
  
"I wave my hand signalling a no."   
  
"How you holding up?" I hear Sam say from behind me.  
  
"Good. I think. Actually bad." She laughs, she also has a lot of nerve to laugh at me she's 7 months pregnant with 1 baby, she found out the sex of her baby, a girl. I am not sure what they are going to name her, and right now I don't care. We have gotten quite close over the last couple of months though. We've done all the pregnancy stuff together. I feel her sit down beside me and put her feet up too. "I want them out." I moan. She smiles at me. "Me too." Sam joins in.  
  
"Would you two quit bitching, your bringing lives into this world, be happy." Luka says stepping up on his soap box. We both give him death stares. He looks afraid and immediately leaves. "I didn't know you were on break." Sam inquires.  
  
"Because I'm not." Simply state.  
  
"Oh why are you in here?"   
  
"I'm mad at Carter!" I huff.  
  
"For?"  
  
"Making me like this. I hate him." I pout. She laughs quietly. I lean my head against the couch and sigh heavily. "Abby, what are you doing in here?" Kerry yells.  
  
"Sleeping." I say softly.  
  
"You're not on break. Sleep on your break, until then get your ass out there and heal people." I look at Sam who was also trying to sleep and we laugh together quietly. I get up and leave and see Carter writing things down on the chart. He smiles innocently at me. I glare back, I can see I wounded the little puppy but this doesn't bother me. I walk into exam one picking up the patients chart. "Hi, I'm Dr. Wycenszki." I introduce my self, as I feel a pain in my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach, and take a deep breath trying to get rid of the pain. It happens again though, and again. I realize I'm having contractions, I'm in pain. This hurts. All I want is for Carter to hold me and make it all better. I look at the patient, a women in her mid 20's and she gives me a look. She seems to then realize what is going on with me and then pushes the help button. "JOHN!" I cry out. He doesn't come. "JOHN!!!" I shriek... I could hear someone coming into the room. I try one more time for good measure "JOHN!" I see him come into the room and look at me.   
  
"Oh man." He says wiping his forehead. "I NEED A WHEEL CHAIR IN HERE!" He screams. I look up at him, he looks down at me and I realize my water broke. I get panicked quickly. "I'm early." He leans down and kisses my forehead "don't worry baby." He says into my hair. Yosh brings in a chair, with Susan and Luka following. "She's in labour." Carter announces.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
When you reach the end   
  
of your rope, tie a knot in   
  
it and hang on.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Breath in and out." Carter instructs.  
  
"Oh my god... The boys. Where are my boys?" I shriek.  
  
"Susan is getting them." He informs me.  
  
"I have to see them!" I cry.  
  
"You will lets just get these babies out first okay?" Carter tells me.  
  
"NO JOHN! Something's going to go wrong I have to hold them!" I'm crying very hard. He holds me hand tighter. "Nothings going to go wrong" He sooths.   
  
I'm lying in the hospital bed, a month early, and afraid for my life and my babies lives. I have a feeling this is not going to go as planned. "Mommy." Logan screams, as he pushes open the hospital door. I look up at my boys and almost cry. I take in what they are wearing, Logan has his hair in its usually messy state, and is wearing a pair of blue jeans, they are a little baggy on him, and his long sleeved blue Nike shirt. His smile is wide and makes me smile. Then I see Jeremy's tousled brown hair, with his black jeans on, that are also a little big and baggy on him, and his grey Echo shirt. Carter told me I was crazy for buying my three year old ECHO shirts, but he just looked so cute in it. I start to cry and Jeremy moves closer to the bed reaching out for my hand. I take his hand in mine with my free hand, and I look at Carter, who gets the picture to lift Jeremy onto me. I hold him tight and brush his hair with my hands, crying into his tiny shoulder. I know I am probably scaring, both of them and probably Carter, Susan has left which I am kind of glad for. I look at Carter who brings his hand to my hair and rubs it. I let go of Jeremy and get ready for my Logan. "Mommy are you okay?" He asks sitting on his fathers lap. Jeremy sits on the side of the bed, and Logan reaches up and wraps his arms around my neck. "Yah, baby I'm fine." I lie.   
  
I look at Carter who thinks everything will be okay. I know different I can feel it in my bones. "I love you both so much. Logan Rutgers and Jeremy Guy, I love you both never forget that okay?" They nodded and smile. "Love you too mommy." Logan says.  
  
"Love yah mama." Jeremy laughs.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Your vision will become   
  
clear only when you look   
  
into your heart. Who   
  
looks outside, dreams.   
  
Who looks inside, awakens.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"And push." I can feel the Doctor down there he's in my crotch.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" I scream.  
  
"Push honey." Carter encourages, all I want to do to him right now is kick him.   
  
"And you have a beautiful little boy." The doctor announces. I scream in excitement and I see Carters face light up. "Keep pushing here comes the second," I closes my eyes and push hard, I take a deep breath and push again. And again. "Here the baby comes." The doctor warns us. I keep pushing the tears streaming down my face, I have three boys. Logan, Jeremy and Baby 1. We don't have a name for him yet but we will. "And you have another beautiful boy." The doctor says again. Carters eyes widen and I cry. Silently praying this next one will be a girl. I love my boys, to death. If the next one is a boy I will be happy, but I do want a girl, a sweet little girl to call my own. Carter can have his daddy's girl that he'll spend nights worrying about and I'll have my daughter. "Push again Abby." The doctor instructs.   
  
"Abby." Carter calls out. What does he want now? Like giving birth to his babies isn't enough. "What?" I bark.  
  
"Marry me." He shouts. I stop pushing and look at him.  
  
"KEEP PUSHING!" The doctor hollers. "Marry me." He repeats, as if I didn't hear it the first time.  
  
"YES!" I scream at him. "If you leave me alone and let me get your kid out I will Marry you John." He smiles broadly as do I and out it pops.  
  
"A girl." The doctor shouts you have a girl.  
  
He shows me all three of them and I smile.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Finish each day and be done   
  
with it. You have done what   
  
you could; some blunders   
  
and absurdities have crept in;   
  
forget them as soon as you can.   
  
Tomorrow is a new day; you   
  
shall begin it serenely and with  
  
too high a spirit to be   
  
encumbered with your old   
  
nonsense.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Starting compressions." I hear the doctor say. But I can't wake up. I see them down there. All of them, Carter, The doctors, the babies. Carter is crying and saying my name over and over. I don't wake up. I hear the paddles start. I don't know what to do. I feel peaceful. Happy. I look at my babies, and smile. I have 4 boys and a girl. She will be very protected. I know it. I look at Carter, he's wiping his face with his hands. He looks like he's trying not to cry. I love him so much, I want to wipe all the pain away, I want to make him happy. I want to be with him. But all I can do is watch.   
  
---------------------------  
  
Keep your face to the   
  
sunshine and you will   
  
not see the shadows  
  
---------------------------  
  
Authors Note- Okay so I know that was little judging Amy, I hope you all liked it though :). Here are the names that have been narrowed down. You can choose 2 you like for each sex. Thanks a lot.   
  
Girls Names- Dylan, Mackenzie, Zoe, Alexis, Kelsie, Jade.  
  
Boy Name- Cody, Blake, Zachary, Cole, Christian, Mason 


	10. Epilogue

Authors Note- Okay so here's the epilogue, I'm going to start with a new story because it marks a new chapter in the Carter's life. Just read this chapter before you all go killing me lol. So the next story will be a continuation of this and I hope people like it as much as you've all liked the last one and this one. Also this chapter is in Carter's Point of View.   
  
Epilogue   
  
She's gone. Well not exactly. She's not here though, she's in there. That big hospital room. Sleeping. Well at least that's what I tell Logan and Jeremy. She's really in a coma. I don't know how long this will last, I don't know if she will ever wake up. How do you tell the two people who depend on their mother most that she might never wake up? The thing is you can't. So I do the best I can. I tell them that their mother loves that very much and the doctors are trying to fix her. I love her so much, I just want to hold her and fix her, but I can't. She's sick. Too sick for me too fix her. I visit her everyday with the kids. Its been a week since we had the triplets. They still don't have names. I have no idea what to name them. I want to name my little girl Abigail but I know Abby would kill me if I did that, so I won't but it will be her middle name that I am sure of. I love all 5 of them so much, but I can't do it all by myself, and I can't go on knowing she may never wake up. Logan and Jeremy do not really understand, they have been acting differently though. Logan started kicking and biting other kids in preschool. I thought it would be best to get them back into their normal routine as soon as possible. Jeremy on the other hand doesn't talk to anyone. He shuts himself off, he plays with Alex, who comes over for 2 hours after school everyday. I try to get him to talk but he won't and Logan, has hurt another child in daycare by hitting him over the head with a toy truck, causing bleeding and a trip to the hospital. I have not sent him back yet, so I have kept Jeremy out with him, they have each other. I am taking a while off of work and looking after the kids. I hired a nanny, her name is Kelly, she is 26. Quite nice, I just don't want her help. But Susan forced me to get her. She even interviewed people for the position. Susan and Chuck help out a lot too. They take Logan and Jeremy, on Mondays and Tuesdays and feed them, spend a little time with them. I try to spend time with them, when the triplets are sleeping. I only get a couple hours of sleep a night, and Kelly does not stay over night, she is only a day time nanny which doesn't help for those nights that no one sleeps. I have made it a rule that we visit Abby in the hospital for an hour a day at least, if not more. The boys tell her everything about they're day and how they are feeling so she will know for when she wakes up. The doctors said she can come home in a week. We are going to move, into a bigger house, with 5 bedrooms I hope. One room for Abby, so she can be set up in there, we will have home hospice care for her. I will get a room, my baby girl will get one, and the other room will be for the boys. I can't believe what happened. I miss her so much, she's my fiance. I put the ring on her finger, it shines brightly on her pale skin. I want to shake her or yell in her ear forcing her to wake up. I know none of that will work though, so until she wakes up. I will wait. I will raise the children the best I can, and wait.   
  
Authors Note x2- See she's not dead. Thanks for all the reviews. The next story will be in the point of views of many people, not just Carter or Abby. Oh and you kind find out the results of the names in that one :). I hope you all liked the story as always please review :)! 


End file.
